


Don't push me away

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened after Alec apologized to Magnus





	Don't push me away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I think the angst is over. Kind of tiring writing it (hahaha!) Anyway, enjoy!

"...don't push me away." Alec could see the deep concern that Magnus was expressing him. If guilt could be measured, what he felt right now was off the charts. He wanted to erase everything that bothered the warlock.

Alec's heart sped up, lips tingling with the itch to do something. Magnus was still staring at him, still looking concerned. He sighed and lifted a finger to brush to worry lines etched between the warlock's forehead.

"Enough of that. You don't have to worry too much." He brushed his thumb on Magnus' cheeks. "We're okay..." He whispered.

Magnus leaned to the touch. Alec could feel the magic flowing through the man and it was hypnotizing. There were only a few times he felt the warlock's magic radiating off of him and every time it happened, it was calming him down.

Like Magnus was doing it to him for that purpose.

"Would you like to go inside? It's kind of cold here." Alec said, offering a hand. Magnus looked like he was contemplating on the idea of holding Alec and the latter felt nervous.

_What's going on? Why was Magnus pulling away when he just said momentarily ago that Alec shouldn't push him away?_

"Magnus?" Alec tentatively asked, internally panicking. He didn't know what to do from there. The plans to apologize didn't come with the kiss and make up manual. What if Magnus was still mad at him?

Magnus approached him and softly held his face. "I want to kiss you..." Alec heard the warlock whispered.

Everything faded away. In Alec's opinion, those words became a switch inside of him. The moment Magnus said it, his whole being warmed up---from head to toes. His heart started beating so fast, his fingers shaking and his eyes automatically lowered down to Magnus' lips.

"Me too..." Alec heard himself say. And because Magnus smiled tenderly, a courage Alec didn't know he had filled his senses.

He wanted to kiss Magnus! Like right now! Like if he was told it was the end of the world, he'd turn a blind eye and still kiss the man. Nothing mattered anymore right at this very moment. Alec's whole being was shouting Magnus' name.

And so he closed the distance between them. He laid his hands on Magnus' waist and slightly pulled the cloth covering it. He head the warlock gasped. Alec raised another finger and touched Magnus' chin. He lifted it, looking deep within the smaller man's eyes.

He really,  _really_ liked the amazing man. Alec was not good with words, always getting tongue-tied on situations were being not to were needed, always saying the wrong words to express himself; screwing up a good situation because he was careless.

And this needed to stop. Alec wanted to be right for Magnus. This man deserved the best and Alec wanted to be one of those.

"Alexander..." Magnus whispered his name and Alec blushed. It was so seductive in his ears.

Alec slowly lowered his head, staring at the lips that looked so plumped and delectable in his eyes. He felt his mouth tingle. Those lips looked so soft...so inviting...so tasty...

"Alexander, are you going to kiss me or not?" Alec glanced at Magnus' eyes, hearing the impatience in the other man's voice. He smiled, finding power in himself over Magnus.

"Impatient..." He teased.

"What do you mean impatient? When's the last time you kissed---"

"Shut up Magnus." Alec whispered tenderly, lowering his head and capturing those sweet lips.

And he was right. Magnus' lips tasted like a fruit, mango perhaps. But this, Alec concluded as he pressed his lips more, this was much  _much_ sweeter.

He heard Magnus let out a small moan, hands brushing his shoulders as he felt them around his neck, pulling him forward.

And he won't be Alexander Lightwood if he didn't stumble. So stumble he did; tightly holding on to Magnus' back. He pulled the warlock closer, covering his clumsiness. There was too much space between them anyway.

Magnus moaned again and Alec felt braver. He slid his tongue out, probing the lips pressed against him. Magnus tightened the hold in his hair but he felt the man's lips opening. And the tongue! It brushed his own as he delved more on the warlock's hot mouth.

It was Alec's turn to moan. Magnus kissing skills were nowhere near his capabilities and he knew he was losing it. He was supposed to be the one to make Magnus lose his senses. He was supposed to be the one that would make Magnus' knees turn to jelly. He was supposed to make Magnus' heart beat faster.

"Alexander..." Magnus moaned his name when the need for air made them pull their lips off each other. The warlock was still clenching his shirt. Alec leaned down and bumped their foreheads together.

"Magnus..." He imitated Magnus' tone of voice. 

"You're teasing me Nephilim." The warlock accused.

Alec smiled knowingly. He could feel the tension earlier between them slowly dissipating. Alec stared at those lips and he leaned over again to nip it. Magnus laughed silently.

"Now you're making me amaze..."

"Hmm...what else can I make you feel?" Alec wondered, leaning his hips forward.

Magnus rubbed his arms, warming them up. "Well, I'll tell you what  _you_ made  _me_ feel." The warlock pulled them together inside the loft. Alec gently sat down with Magnus in his arms while the smaller man leaned his head on his shoulders. "You made me lose my senses Alexander. You made my knees turn to jelly and this," Alec's hand was pulled towards the warlock's chest. He felt it. "you made my heart beat faster."

Alec smiled and reached for Magnus' neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way..." He whispered, leaning down again and captured the warlock's inviting lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
